


Inevitable

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Issues, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Underage Sex, Romance, Self-Reflection, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Había cosas inevitables. Mi predilección por amarlo, era prueba de ello.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Inevitable

* * *

Abrí las piernas, culpable del la inocente consecuencia que provocaba el duelo.

Biológicamente excitado, no obstante con un torrente de flemas que no cedían desde, aquel día. Pero, buen Dios, ¿Era justo apedrearme de mi insostenible inmundicia en vida y en el éter empíreo al que él me supeditaba? Si aquello estaba escrito y profetizado para ser, tatuado irremediablemente sobre ese futuro en el que ganábamos.

Había cosas _inevitables_. Mi predilección por amarlo, era prueba de ello.

Descubrirlo en mi sofá, fue el comienzo desordenado de la catarsis todavía persistente entre mis dedos, soportada a trompicones por su admirada belleza.

En ese entonces, nadie comprendía por que Tony Stark, pavoroso hombre por su feroz atractivo y poderío, había puesto sus ojos y su dinero en un muchacho huérfano de clase baja, claro, el público en general no sabía, ni comprendía de los poderes a los que me doblegaba, y que Stark vio en ellos una oportunidad.

Al estar perfilado como el protegido de Tony Stark, hubo varias consecuencias irremediables aledañas a ello.

Si alguien alabara el apego a Stark como un milagro sacro, no podría estar más errado. El tiempo juntos, su carisma y su agónica sonrisa eran los ingredientes para la hecatombe, y quedar prendado a un deseo perpetuo y prolongado, el insoslayable resultado.

Si, pudiera ser que se tratara de vana atracción, Tony tenía un sensual magnetismo tanto para hombres como para mujeres, soñar con el magnate, con el que medio mundo soñaba, no podía ser un crimen.

Pero a medida que ese pueril desiderátum me acuchillaba, advertí la intensidad con la que se acrecentaba exponencialmente. Y ya no eran ojeadas casuales a los brazos de Tony, eran miradas fijas, potentes, ásperas e involuntarias al centro de sus pupilas.

Las asquerosas disciplinas paternales se extinguieron y se transformaron en desayunos por la mañana o pizza los fines de semana. No estaba seguro de que le habría sucedido a Tony para querer mi compañía, y por supuesto que no me estaba quejando, solo que, esas invitaciones a pasar por una hamburguesa juntos expresadas en imperativo, me ponían las hormonas mas frenéticas de lo habitual.

Definir las causas de algo tan sórdido como lo que colgaba de dos envilecidos amantes como nosotros, era mofarse abiertamente de la lógica, de la razón misma y el sano juicio, ¿Pero quien dice que no tenemos derecho a ser realmente estúpidos?

Había comenzado como algo inocente, integro como acendrado. Yo era joven, idiota y virgen, para ese entonces apenas estaba navegando a mitad de mis 15 años, tan cortos y superficiales que creí legítimamente en la frase "Para el amor no hay edad", me autodenominé un sabio en las artes amatorias y un perito de la moral humana, asumiendo que mis doctrinas impulsivas eran las correctas por dolerme.

Llegué a la conclusión, por la intensidad con la que vivía su sonrisa, que era maduro, fuerte y capaz de abandonar la propia naturaleza calamitosa de mi pubertad, y sumergirme en aguas que muy lejos estaba de comprender.

Deduje que podría seducirle con mi belleza, con mis palabras de aliento, que bastaba un carácter sumiso, que era suficiente encender su lujuria y él seria incapaz de contenerse, se volvería aquella fiera hambrienta de sexo que me empujaría hasta la pared y mordería mi cuello, colérico, con pasional furia de encontrarme irresistible. Lamentablemente la vida real no era una película para adultos.

Si Tony podía abstenerse de sexo estando con Virginia, y del alcohol estando famélico por ello, ¿Quien me había metido en la cabeza que no podría abstenerse de su boleto VIP a prisión si me tocaba?

Entonces cambié de táctica, me propuse ser esa droga que le devolvería la vida, ser esa vorágine de adrenalina que desatara las endorfinas que todos necesitábamos, que lo hiciera sentir joven, vivaz, con ansias de tragarse el mundo. Sin embargo ¿Por qué nadie me advirtió su deseo de estar satisfecho con sus años, de la vida tranquila y convencional que a mi me parecía repugnante?

Así pues, tras mis sutiles intentos por hacerlo pensar en mi sin razón aparente, _inevitablemente_ me rechazó tan sutil como yo lo hice, demostrándome que en realidad la discreción no era mi fuerte.

Seguimos frecuentándonos al dejar el pasado en el pasado, no obstante, yo me mantuve embotado de esa recurrente quimera, en la que sus problemas se reducían a soledad que yo podía llenar y un corazón que yo podía reparar. En la que sus conflictos eran acogidos por mi, y yo, de alguna forma u otra, sin experiencia ni comprensión, remediaba sus obstáculos aún sin entenderlos o no haberlos escuchado.

Nuestra fortaleza podría ser hacer el amor, nuestra debilidad los celos amasados para creerlos románticos. Yo lo defendería a toda costa, el caería ante mis defectos, adoraría mi lado parlanchín, sin importarme que en realidad, el odiaba la verborrea que se me desprendía de vez en vez, callándome gentilmente.

Él me protegía, me protegía como a alguien de los suyos, y mi corazón podía encogerse, sintiendo su forma de amar a través de su preocupación, de su histeria al lastimarme, de su ira reverberando por el salón donde me gritaba por hacer alguna estupidez, y yo lo aceptaba, con humildad bajaba la cabeza y me dejaba hacer, en ese entonces yo no estaba seguro de como describir la sensación de confort a pesar de su irritación, pero me sentía relevante para Tony, algo querido y necesario. Ahora, me parece que fue solo Stark queriendo un hijo, y yo necesitando un padre.

Yo me eximía de los cargos psicológicos afirmando que mi cariño, tan fatal y angustiarte, tan erróneo e inmoral, era limpio, acrisolado e impoluto, nuestro amor sería ese calor que asfixiaría la frigidez del mundo, y nos devolvería la fe, él gustaría de mi credulidad e inocencia forzada, yo me deleitaría con su experiencia y caminaríamos tomados de la mano, nuestra ideología seria compartida, pese a yo tener dieciséis y el cuarenta y cinco, haciendo oídos a la gente impresionable o las leyes del estado, no nos importaría nada, porque si nos teníamos, entonces todo estaría bien.

Ignoraba el hecho de que, más que follar, yo deliraba con apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro, y el besaría el nacimiento de mi cabello, como May solía hacer en la infancia, yo lo imaginaba ahí en los momentos importantes, cuando me graduara y yendo al torneo del decatlón para darme ánimos, y abrazarlo hasta que las lagrimas me dejaran desértico. Las similitudes con aquello que el tío Ben hacia eran espeluznantes, pero, joder, eran _inevitables_.

Una noche, arribando en la mansión Stark tras una lluvia torrencial que me impedía regresar hasta mi pequeño apartamento, Tony me dio amparo, una habitación y algunas sabanas de seda importa. Yo dormí la primera mitad de la noche, en el pequeño nido de calidez en el que me encontraba, hundido en un estado letárgico y profundo, o eso creí de mis parpados, hasta ese sueño reiterativo y periódico, en el vuelvo a estar debajo de los escombros, sosteniendo el edificio derrumbado en mi espalda y si poder respirar correctamente.

Probablemente mi grito al despertar fue demasiado ávido, porque más rápido que inmediato, Tony estaba entrando a mi habitación, inquieto y listo para enseñarme algunos ejercicios de respiración contra el pánico. Me sobó la espalda e inhalamos juntos, me instruyó en como controlar los temblores, y me interrogó sobre algunas cosas para distraerme de lo que me tenía turbado.

Al tranquilizarme, le pregunté como es que sabía todo eso, él no me dijo el como, ni por qué, tampoco las causas, y limitó su lengua con un " _Gajes del oficio_ " yo reí de ello, y tomé de su manga para pedirle que se quedara, él me miró dubitativo, pero finalmente se acomodó en la cama, y yo lo abracé por la espalda, refregando mi rostro contra su columna, rodee su estómago, y él tomó mi mano que quedó varada en su abdomen, no dijimos nada para entonces, pero el musitó " _No estas solo niño_ ". Aquello se sintió mas fraternal de lo que hubiese querido, y comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo, lagrimeando de todo por lo que no pude lamentar a su debido tiempo, o retenerlo, formé una macula en su camisa, porque pasaron demasiadas semanas convertidas en meses desde que sentí ese fino afecto de fortaleza.

Me muestro beligerante contra mi, por ser tan débil, pero sollozo en mi miseria, de la altanera realidad que sugiere, que en verdad que estoy solo e inerme.

Ninguno mencionó ese incidente después, no obstante, el comenzó a preguntar como me encontraba, los mensajes se volvieron habituales y costumbre, y así, si bien las pesadillas estuvieron renuentes a remitir, por lo menos ya tenía a alguien para hablar a mitad de la noche.

Los años progresaron desordenados, y yo seguí amándolo por todo lo que me permitió saber de él, por su intelecto, su carisma, su manera de quererme, que aunque no exacta, indudable, que aunque no deseada por su forma de manifestarse, analgésica.

Cumplí la mayoría de edad, y nuestras conversaciones ahora eran acerca de el alzhéimer que padecíamos a la hora de revisar las cuentas, la propensión que teníamos al comprar cosas innecesarias y sus felicitaciones por hacerme todo un adulto. Él me ponía al tanto de Stark Industries y le relataba lo estresante que podía ser mi trabajo, conversábamos por horas y pronto terminamos almorzando juntos todos los domingos.

Él comenzó a salir de su caparazón, me enseñó que amaba la cocina, y tenía un pequeño huerto de bayas en su jardín, cuidaba de dos alpacas sanas y aunque todavía tenía armaduras en su taller, rara vez les daba un respiro de aire fresco.

Y reparé en que toda esa belleza inhumana que construí, estaba únicamente en la utopía que yo tomaba como genuina, y nació, floreció y murió dentro de mi mente, se hizo adulta y pereció. Yo fui demasiado egoísta, y él demasiado mayor.

Yo demandé por convertirlo en mi alivio y mi placebo, el agente paliativo que calmaría todo este pesar y soledad, cuando ni siquiera yo sabía como hacerlo y él fue férreo en su postura, era un hombre que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar por mi inherente rebeldía respecto a él, se había vuelto correcto, sano, incapaz de pensar de forma torcida o perversa sobre mi en aquellos años mozos que considerábamos apetentes.

Y al crecer, cuando mi barbilla se pronunció, y quise aprender a hacer el amor y no follar, me di cuenta de todo aquello que exigí y estaba mal. Dejé de ver la tersura juvenil como algo deseable, y aprecié un buen vino con quien supiera escucharme. Entonces, mientras yo comenzaba a rechazar el deseo precoz, Tony ya había forjado sus preferencias en quien pudiera sostenerle con un cariño liviano, de fuego mediático y no ardiente, de desayunos rutinarios y lenitivos, sin brusquedad o el éxtasis que continuamente yo reclamaba indirectamente, siendo Spiderman o arrinconándole contra la espada y la pared para que me llevara a pasear en su auto deportivo.

Yo apenas estaba descubriendo las migajas del mundo en su inestable belleza, mientras que él, ya tenía el universo en la palma de su mano, sin embargo, reforzando mi insensata conjetura de que de alguna forma también me quería, él se daba el tiempo de enseñármelo, me dijo como nadar entre tiburones y yo le intenté recordar como se sentía un latigazo de vigor lozano, sin darme cuenta que él no deseaba rememorarlo.

Pero sonreía y continuaba adelante, satisfecho de verme lleno de vitalidad. Así que sospeché que veía en mi esos años de gloria que tuvo y que, aunque bien disfrutados y recordados, no los volvería a vivir.

El tiempo permeó mi cuerpo lentamente, y entonces pude entender todas las regañizas de May, mi lengua aprendió de la modestia, a sonreír y no esperar que me trajeran la felicidad eterna, sino a labrarla a pesar de mis decisiones equivocas o mis culpas, a ser feliz con o sin él, tal como él lo era con o sin mi, y dejé de verlo como el sedante ante la infancia y pubertad rota que alguna vez me vi obligado a vivir, sino como a quien acudiría para compartir de la dicha independiente que habíamos edificados con nuestras propias manos. Dejé de marcarle cuando me sentía una mierda al reprobar mis exámenes, y pronto estaba llamándolo únicamente cuando mis notas eran honorificas, y él pedía hablar conmigo cuando su planta de tomate germinaba o para contarme entre risas que tuvo que comprar moras porque su alpaca comió todas las que plantó para no ir al supermercado.

Y si bien, él apreciaba su espacio, fue _inevitable_ que en más de una ocasión nos encontráramos compartiendo la cena en su pequeña casa del campo, dando una caminata a lado del lago por un filamento de saludable compañía, él hablaba de las locuras habidas y por haber en su taller, yo de todo lo que me ocurría de 7 a 7. Era agradable, era bueno, tener a quien prestase su atención y riera de mis sucesos, se burlaba de mi con sus halagos.

Yo dejé de lado las complicaciones y él inaguantable juego de tira y jala, me armé de valor, porque a estas alturas después de tanto de haberlo amado, ya nada podría quebrarme, y si me rechazaba a su característica forma, bueno lloraría lo que tuviera que afligirme, pero estaría bien, viviendo en ese no ya estipulado.

Le dije cuan bien me hacia y él argumento que aquello, no hecho ni preparado para ser, era desalmado, cruel y pérfido, que mi vida juvenil era para disfrutar, que, que clase hombre sería al arrebatarme algo que él no pudo tener, era injusto para mi y despiadado de su parte. Entonces entendí, yo siempre sería su niño, porque mientras yo tenga 20, él seguiría teniendo 50, y aunque yo tuviese 40, no evitaría que él tuviese 70, y así, él me superaría eternamente en sabiduría y experiencia.

No obstante, seguí guerreando, y le demostré que si era poco adiestrado para su edad, él podría enseñarme, y yo lo cuidaría y oiría acerca del gato que quería comprar o del componente nuevo que estaba por descubrir. Si, porque él ya estaba completo como para llegar y querer forzarlo a ser una mitad de naranja, y yo, estaba demasiado saturado por el hartazgo del alcohol y la juventud como para desear con fiel veracidad ese cause que su vida había tomado y del que yo podría apuntar nota.

Así, las películas las comenzamos a elegir juntos, y la cocina se volvió cosa de dos, los paseos eran aferrados de la mano, y las discordias por el edredón se transformaron en nuestra particularidad.

Diferíamos en tantas cosas como predicó al inicio de nuestra relación, el sexo a él no le apetecía como mi lívido me obligaba a mi, y había series de televisión que Tony ya había visto, pero cedía por mi y yo me rendía por él, era cuestión de adaptación y sumisión bilateral.

No seguimos siendo los mismo, cambiamos por más natural y terrorífico que sonase, pero nos reinventamos juntos, nos habituamos juntos, y eso es lo requerido, suficiente y amado.

Lo amo, pero hace tiempo que dejé de obviar los abismales treinta años que me superaba, se que él se ira primero, sus arrugas me lo recuerdan, y algunos dolores de rodilla que en ocasiones lo aquejan, sin embargo ¿No es parte del camino ese inminente final?

Por ahora, nos dedicamos a recoger fresas y plantar semillas, él me envuelve entre sus brazos y le da estabilidad a mi día. Nunca supe porque lo amaba, ahora el sentimiento sigue siendo inefable, pero vivo e incorruptible, quizá vi en él, el amigo que nunca tuve, o el padre que perdí, probablemente si fuera mayor lo sabría, probablemente.

O quizá amarlo, fuera sencillamente _inevitable_.


End file.
